role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight Trouble
Twilight Trouble was a four-part battle that took place through October 31st-November 6th, 2016. It took place at Vichy, France. Battle Part 1 Around Night time in Vichy France, The waters began acting violent and harsh. The waves begin to erupt and then out from the waters, came out two Breach kaiju; Otachi and Leatherback. They leaped out of the ocean waves and began their assault on the city. Not too far away, Century-Keizer Ghidorah lands down as well, joining the battle. Pearl Blizzard is soon deployed to counter the attacks and heads out to Vichy to stop the attacks. Pearl Blizzard scans the area and spots the two Breach kaiju and then charges at them both. Leatherback lunges at Pearl Blizzard and suckerpunches the Jaeger back, then BirthGoji arrives. Otachi spots BirthGoji coming and commands Leatherback to attack BirthGoji. Otachi then flies over to combat Pearl Blizzard while Leatherback handles BirthGoji. BirthGoji scutes then flash in an atomic blue, charges forward and turns around and slams an atomic charged tail slap into Leatherback's face, sending him crashing into the waters. Century-Keizer Ghidorah then fires his gravity beams at Otachi, but Otachi just flies out of the way. Reinforcement Jaegers then arrive; Shameless Fox, Wolf Queen and Redlfag Horowitz. The three Jaegers help out Peal Blizzard to fight against the Otachi, Leatherback and Century-Keizer Ghidorah. Shameless Fox starts off by attacking Century-Keizer Ghidorah. Shameless Fox draws out his sword and then slashes at Century Keizer-Ghidorah. Suddenly, an insect flies past Redflag Horowitz and Wolf Queen, making a sonic boom; CenturyMegaguirus! Wolf Queen and Redflag Horowitz then decide to deal with the insect instead. Century-Keizer Ghidorah then grabs Shameless Fox with its Gravity Beams but Shameless Fox slashes at Century-Keizer Ghidorah with his sword. Century-Keizer Ghidorah and Shameless Fox then duke it out some more. CenturyMegaguiru then sends a sonic wave at Redflag Horowitz, but then Wolf Queen fires her Railgun at CenutryMegaguirus, sending CenturyMegaguirus down for the moment. After several more brawling, red lightning then striked down from the sky. The clouds began to appear all dark and stormy. This made the two Breah kaiju (Otachi and Leatherback) regroup with each other and stood with each other, but they made an empty space between them, as if they were somebody else supposed to join in.... Then a portal ripped up; revealing a Breach-Kaiju/Gojiran hybrid monster; Omega PRGoji! With the Omega PRGoji now present, the situation now grew even more intense. Female MUTO and Jay then arrived, to help combat against Omega PRGoji. BirthGoji then got back up, ready to fight again.... Part 2 BirthGoji glared at the three Breach kaiju, Omega PRGoji in particular. Omega PRGoji then said to BirthGoji that he was his problem now; BirthGoji charged at the Anteverse Gojiran. Century-Keizer Ghidorah blasted at Jay with his Gravity Beams; but then Century-Keizer Ghidorah was hit in the back by a powerful corona beam; Female SpaceGodzilla had now join in the madness, albeit only temporarily. Jay reverted back to normal form, the eye in his sword turning back to normal as he casually blocked the Gravity Beams with a wall of ice. Mimikyu slashed at Otachi with shadowy claws. CenturyMegaguirus flew past Redflag Horowitz, ramming into him yet again. Over on the other side, Female MUTO smashed Leatherback with her giant claw, BirthGoji blasted at Omega PRGoji with his atomic breath at point blank. Leatherback retaliated by making his hands become electrical and began to shock Female MUTO. Female MUTO then sent out a beam of red from the eye on her skeletal side of her face at Otachi and Leatherback, sending them back. Omega PRGoji then spread out his four arms and began to tackle BirthGoji. Omega PRGoji then fired his toxic-beam at BirthGoji; BirthGoji shook his head and then shook his head and did a gravity defying drop kick at Omega PRGoji. Nearby, Wolf Queen fired her railgun at CenturyMegaguirus, bringing the insect kaiju down for the moment. Jay then completely ignored Leatherback, running up to Omega PRGoji and slashing a wide arc across his chest. Omega PRGoji was hit, but just cackled. Leatheback then leaped up and dropped down near Pearl Blizzard then fired her facial maser beam at Leathefrback, dealing some damage against Leatherback. Part 3 Omega PRGoji, Otachi and Leatherback then got back together to raise carnage together; Omega PRGoji then unleashed a powerful toxic beam at BirthGoji's atomic beam, Jay then rushed in and slashed Omega PRGoji repeatedly with his darkness-covered blade. BirthGoji then charged at both Omega PRGoji and Leatherback, inflicting some damage against the two, then swinging Omega PRGoji into a building. Omega PRGoji then lifted up two buildings and then hurled them at both BirthGoji and Jay. Jay retaliated by sending his claws into Omega PRGoji, hitting him with a huge blast of darkness point-blank; Omega PRGoji blocked the darkness blast with his tail. Mimikyu then transformed into Female SpaceGodzilla and fired a corona beam at Leatherback. Leatherback then grabbed Redflag Horowitz and then swung him at Mimikyu (Female SpaceGodzilla). BirthGoji then ran at Omega PRGoji and grabbed him, not stopping there and then hurling him into the water. Omega PRGoji then flew down into the waters down below, but swam back up, still not ready to go down yet. BirthGoji then jumped into the waters and began to battle Omega PRGoji some more, the two getting into a deadly combat. Back on land, CenturyMegaguirus and Female MUTO were fighting off against Pearl Blizzard and Redflag Horowitz. Before the two could further combat the monsters though, Leatherback then leaped down and unleashed his electromagnetic emission at Pearl Blizzard and Redflag Horowitz, hitting them both and causing them to both fall down unconscious. Part 4 WIP Important Events * Omega PRGoji, Otachi, Leatherback, DemonJira and CenturyMegaguirus are all introduced. * Jay unleashes the "Aspect of the Wolf" ability for the first time. Trivia * The entire four parts of the RP were saved onto Pastebin. * The name of the battle was coined by Jay's Soviet Wing. Category:Events Category:Battles